Doctor KND
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Hello this is my first KND fanfiction was reqested by my friend on here, so I would my cope dogs that are in my classroom on Tuesdays and Thursdays.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first KND fanfiction was reqested by my friend on here, so I would my cope dogs that are in my classroom on Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

It was a nice day in the KND treehouse with Belle making breakfast for the kids and herself.

"Ok guys, breakfast is here!"

"Thanks Belle." Kuki said as she digged into her eggs and bacon.

"Thank you Belle, you're amazing at this." Abby said.

"This is the best breakfast like any other." Nigel said.

"Wow, this is great." Wally said.

"Thank you Belle."

"Your welcome kids, and just to let you know our cope dog teacher Hannah is stopping here today."

"Yes, we get to see the dogs."

"Yes you do, and Hannah's going to be away for 10 weeks. Because she's going to walt disney word in Florida, so she asks us to take care of the 8 cope dogs while she's gone."

"Why?" Hoggie asked "Are the dogs sick?"

"No. Belle, Koda, Boston and Malibu are going to have puppies."

"Puppies!" Kuki shouted "Puppies are so cute when they are born."

"Yes I know they are, so Hannah's leaving us in charge of taking care of the dogs while she's away." Belle said.

"So when are the puppies are going to come?"

"Very soon, and Charming, Big Mac, Maple and Sprocket are going to be daddys."

"Yes they are." Belle said as Hannah knocked on the door.

"That might be Hannah." Abby said as she opened the door to see Hannah handing all the leashes to Abby.

"Here they are Abby, Belle you have my cell number if you need me."

"Thanks Hannah, see you in 10 weeks." Belle called as Hannah shut the door after the dogs were in the house.

"Hello you guys."

"How's my bes doggys?" Wally asked as Abby unleashed the dogs and so they can be free in the treehouse.

"Hey Koda!" Kuki shouted as she hugged Koda when she licked Kuki's face and then Kuki notice Koda's huge stomach "Look at you Koda, you're going to be a mommy!"

Then Charming started to bark with the other male dogs in the treehouse, they were so happy to see everybody.

"Hey you girls, I've heard you are going to have puppies." Abby said as she was petting Malibu, Belle and Boston.

Later that night Belle was checking on Koda as Kuki and her friends then came down stairs.

"What's wrong with Koda Belle?"

"Nothing wrong Hoggie, I'm just checking on Koda. She'll be having her very first litter soon, so we'll be ready when she has her puppies."

"Where are the puppies?" Wally asked "They should have been here with Hannah,when she stopepd by today."

"They're in Malibu, Belle, Boston and Koda's tummy. They'll be born soon."

"Is Koda's puppies kicking?"

"They are, want to feel them Kuki and Wally?"

"Sure, Wally feel them. Koda's puppies are inside of her." Kuki said as she and Wally rested their hands on Koda's stomach and felt Koda's puppies kicking.

"I feel them." Wally said as Nigel felt Boston's puppies kicking.

"I feel Boston's puppies moving around, and they're healthy too."

"I can feel Malibu's puppies." Hoggie said.

"I felt Belle's puppies kicking, and they're moving allot in there."

"I can feel the puppies moving inside of Koda!" Kuki sqealed.

"Shh, clam down Kuki I know you're excited."

Then Kuki had her ear on Koda's stomach and heard Koda's puppies hearts beating.

"I hear the puppies hearts beating."

"I hear them too, they'll soon be born." Wally said.

"Yes they will, while you wait for the puppies to come. You'll play with the dogs."

"Yes we will, goodnight Belle." Kuki yawned as she and her friends went to bed.

"Night kids, see you in the morning." Belle replied.

The next morning Nigel, Abby and Hoggie took all the male dogs for a walk and Wally and Kuki stayed home with Malibu, Boston, Belle and Koda.

"Hello Boston, Belle's telling me to give you some food and water to all of you." Wally said as Boston's puppies were kicking, Wally saw bumps of puppies kicking. Wally then felt Boston's puppies kicking "Hello in there, this is Wally. Your mother's excited to see you soon."

When Kuki came down to feed Malibu, Koda and Belle she saw that Malibu was lying down.

"Are you ok Malibu?" Kuki asked as she then felted Malibu's puppies kicking "There's movements in there."

"How's it going down here?"

"Belle, Malibu's puppies are moving."

"And Boston's puppies are kicking too." Wally replied as Belle felt Malibu's puppies.

"Yeah, they're moving allot in there."

"Who's due with their puppies first?" Kuki asked.

"Koda is, then Boston's puppies will come, then Belle's and then Malibu's puppies will be here."

In the past few days Kuki and Wally with the other team mates were playing with the dogs.

Abby was watching tv with Belle, Malibu, Koda and Boston.

"You're just so cute Belle, Boston your almost like my dad's dog, Malibu you're my best friend and Koda you'll be soon having your puppies."

Wally was playing ball with Sprocket.

"Good boy Sprocket, now go get the ball." Wally said as he threw the ball as Sprocket chased the ball and then brought it back to Wally.

Nigel was with Charming and Maple.

"You're lazy Maple, I'll soon wake you up." Nigel said as Charming started barking through the microphone "Quite down Charming, I know it's fun but you might be a little too loud."

And Hoggie was with Big Mac

"Ok Mac, want a treat?" Hoggie asked as Big Mac ate his treat "Good boy."

At the end of one day Kuki and Abby were getting the dogs ready for bed.

"Night boys, now you keep the barking down." Abby yawned as she went up to bed.

"Night Malibu, night Boston, night Belle. Good night Koda." Kuki replied as she then felt puppies moving inside of Koda "Night Koda's puppies, I still don't know what will you look like."

Then Kuki yawned as she went up the stairs to bed.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

That night at 5 o clock in the morning Kuki was asleep. She was dreaming about Koda and her puppies thing of what they will look like. Until, a yelp woke her up. It sounded like a dog was giving birth, or it was hurt.

"What was that?" she asked as the yelp was heard again "I think it's Koda!"

Kuki rushed down the stairs into the dog's room to see Charming barking loudly and Koda was whippering "Are you ok Koda?"

Koda stared at Kuki and then when Charming stopped barking, Kuki saw a puddle wetted the blanket that she was lying down on. Kuki then notice that Koda's water is broken, she had to get her friends.

"Koda's in labor, I'll go find my team."

Charming then barked, he was worried about Kuki leaving the dogs alone.

"Don't worry doggys, Kuki will be back with her friends. Just keep Koda relaxed and tell her to breathe but don't push."

When Kuki went upstairs and shook Wally awake.

"Wally wake up, Koda's having puppies!"

"Kuki, it's 5:15 in the morning...What Koda's having puppies!?"

"Yes she is, I heard her crying from downstairs with the other dogs with her." Kuki replied.

"Ok, I'll wake up the others. And Belle said before I went to bed that if we have any problems we'll get her, and we'll call Hannah if Belle can't seem what is wrong. That's if anything is going wrong."

"Thanks Wally, tell Abby to get delivering puppies kit is it her closet."

When Kuki went back down stairs she saw Koda standing up as Sprocket replaced the wet blanket in a nice clean one.

"Ok Koda, lay down on the clean dry blanket, that Sprocket put down." Kuki said as Koda laied down when Kuki walked up to her she started to pet Koda, then Koda yelped loudly as she was in pain "It's ok Koda, I'm here."

Then Wally, Abby, Nigel and Hoggie saw Kuki petting Koda and telling her that it's ok.

"Kuki how's Koda?"

"I saw that her water had broken when I came to check on the dogs, Sprocket replaced the wet blanket with a dry clean one." Kuki said as she was about to deliver the puppies.

"What should we do Numbah 3?"

"Wally, Nigel, Hoggie and Abby. You are going to pet Koda; talk to her and say that she's fine, she's doing great and tell her when to push."

"Ok, it's ok Koda. We're here for you." Wally said as he kissed Koda's nose.

After 3 minutes Koda started to push out her first puppy.

"Push Koda, I see the puppy's head coming out."

"You can do it Koda." Hoggie said said as he patted her swollen stomach as Koda let out a yelp.

"Come on, Koda you can do this!" Kuki shouted.

"You're ok Koda, just do this for us." Abby replied "Push Koda!" then Koda did one more push as the puppy slipped out of her and into Kuki's hands.

"It's a girl!"

After Kuki shouted that her first puppy is a girl Koda then turned to see the puppy in Kuki's hands, then Koda started helping Kuki by cleaning her first puppy.

"She's beautiful Kuki, she's the same coat as her mother." Nigel said as Koda was done cleaning her puppy Kuki placed the puppy in her first two paws.

"What she we name her?" Abby said as she put a pink coller on the puppy with a marker to write the name.

"I want to name her Kiki."

"That's a cool name Kuki, I love that name." Wally replied as Abby was done writing the name on the puppy's pink coller, Kuki placed the female puppy near Koda's teats so she can nurse from her.

"Good girl, your brothers and sisters are coming soon."

Then Koda made another yelp.

"The next one's coming!" Kuki shouted as Koda started yelping in pain as Wally petted her.

"We're not done yet, guys. I think we got another one!" Abby shouted as Nigel started to coach Koda while she's pushing.

It was now 5:40 and Koda's second puppy was still not out yet.

"What's taking so long?"

"It's just dogs giving birth, it takes a while." Abby replied then Nigel came to Koda's tail with Kuki.

"Koda, we got another one coming just push!"

Koda then yelped again as the second puppy was out of her and into the world, Kuki and Nigel helpped Koda clean her second born puppy.

"What is it?"

"Is it a boy or another girl?" Hoggie asked.

"It's a boy!" Nigel shouted.

"Wow, a boy. Congrats to you Charming, you'll soon be a dad." Abby said as she wrote the name of the second puppy, and then put him with his sister to nurse from Koda.

"What did you name him Abby?" Kuki asked.

"I named him Prince Charming, after Charming."

"Close enough."

"But we love that name." Kuki said.

4 minutes later Belle came down stairs to see Koda's puppies being born.

"What's going on?" Belle asked.

"Koda's having puppies." Abby replied.

"Wow, I'll get breakfast ready and then I'll tell Hannah on the phone about what's happening."

After Belle went upstairs Kuki saw that Koda's puppy was having trouble coming out.

"Something's wrong."

"What's wrong Kuki?"

"The puppy's butt is coming out, I think there's something wrong." Kuki said.

"Just help Koda deliver that one."

"Ok, Koda push please."

Koda did a huge push and then the third puppy was out of her.

"It's a girl."

"Two girls and a boy so far." Abby said as Koda was cleaning her third puppy when Abby wrote the name on the coller and she named the third puppy Rapunzel, and then she put her near her brother and sister to nurse from Koda.

"They're very cute." Nigel replied to Abby.

"They are."

"It's another girl." Kuki called out from Koda's tail.

"Three girls and a boy so far you mean Abby, so how many is she having?"

"Eight at the most." Kuki said as Abby gave the fourth puppy a name and the coller named Anna and then palced it with her sisters and brother to nurse from Koda.

"They look like Koda, and he boy looks like Charming."

"Ok Koda, we've got a little bit longer."

"Four pups down, four more to go." Nigel said as Koda let out a bark as she pushed.

"You're fine Koda." Kuki said as Koda gave birth to her fith puppy.

"It's a boy, the fith puppy!" Nigel shouted as Abby wrote Hans on it's coller, and then place him to Koda's teats so he can have milk from her.

"Only a few more to go, you'll be fine Koda." Wally said as he patted Koda's head as Charming started licking his children where they are drinking from it's mother. Then another puppy came out of Koda so fast that Kuki almost didn't catch it.

"It's a girl!"

"Wow, four girls and two boys so far."

"I think we're having two boys on the way, and we're done." Abby replied as she wrote Tiffany on the dog's pink colloer and then placed her with her brothers and sisters so she can nurse from Koda.

"That one, the first puppy was born. She's cute."

"Yes she is Kuki, the next two will be on it's way any minute."

"Yeah, you're almost done Koda." Kuki said to Koda as she then let out a yelp.

"We've got the second last one coming Kuki."

"Ok, I'll help you with your last two puppies."

"Ok Koda, just push we need two more puppies." Hoggie said as he held her paw and rubbed it softly, then Koda gave birth to her second last puppy.

"Here he is, your second last son in this liter."

"Awww, let's name him Chuck." Abby said as she wrote Chuck on his blue coller and placed him with his brothers and sisters so he can have milk from Koda.

"So what's happening now?" Belle asked from the phone.

"Koda's almost done giving birth, she only has one more puppy at the most." Kuki called out.

"Ok, Hannah Koda's about to have her last puppy of the liter."

"Push Koda, you're almost there!" Wally shouted as Koda pushed out the last puppy and Kuki held a little boy puppy in her hands as Koda started to clean him.

"Here's number 8, he's here." Kuki said as Abby wrote Hatchet on the blue coller.

"Koda had eight puppies."

"Nice Belle, tell Koda congrats."

"Koda had four boys and four girls." Kuki called out from the phone.

"Great Belle, I'll see you soon in a while." Hannah said from the phone.

"Wow Kids Next Door, you did this all by yourselfs?"

"Yes we did, and we couldn't have done it without Kuki." Nigel said.

"Thanks, it was good that I heard Koda. Or her puppies won't be here right now."

"We gave names to them."

"They're so cute." Belle said "Come on Kids Next Door, let's get breakfast you did great today."

"Congrats Charming, you're a daddy!" Hoggie said as Charming gave Hoggie his paw and kissed his hand and then his face.

"See you a bit Koda and Charming."

"We'll check on you dogs later."

"See ya later, and congrats on your puppies."

Kuki was about to eat breakfast but she went to Charming and Koda to talk to them.

"Congrats Charming, you're a daddy." Kuki said as Charming gave Kuki his paw and gave her kisses on her hand then Kuki hugged Charming and then he gave Kuki kisses on her face then Kuki turned to Koda with her puppies nursing from her "I'll check on you later Koda, get some rest now." then Koda looked at Kuki after she petted the puppies. Then Koda licked Kuki's face as a thank you for being with her while she was having puppies, after Kuki got up she went back upstairs to be with her friends and have breakfast.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Koda's puppies are now a week old and Koda and Charming are being a very good mom and dad, it was 10 o clock in the morning and Boston is due with her puppies very soon.

Kuki was petting Koda and her puppies, because Koda and Charming knows that Kuki and her friends will not hurt their puppies. It's odd that they let Kuki and her friends be near their puppies, but Koda and Charming are best friends with Kuki, Wally, Hoggie, Nigel and Abby.

"Good girl Koda, how's you and Charming's puppies?" Kuki asked as Boston was lying on her blanket panting heavly.

"Kuki, how's Koda and Charming's puppies are doing?"

"They're great Abby, look at Kiki in Koda's first two front paws."

"Aww, that was like Sarabi holding Simba that way what Koda is doing." Abby said as she petted Kiki then he eyes slowy opened up.

"Abby, Kiki's opening her eyes." Kuki said as Abby saw that the rest of Charming and Koda's puppies eyes are starting to open.

"Wow, they're opening their eyes."

"Hannah will be here in 9 more weeks." Kuki said to Koda as she picked up one of Koda and Charming's puppies.

"This is one is cute, don't you think Kuki?"

"Yes, it is so cute."

Koda then with Charming licked their puppies to help them open their eyes better after Kuki put one of their puppies back with it's mother, when Boston let out a whimpper.

"Boston, what's wrong girl?" Kuki asked as she felt Boston and Sprocket's puppies kicking.

"Abby, I think Boston's having 10 puppies."

Then Abby felt kicking from Boston and Sprocket's puppies kicking inside of Boston.

"Wow, you may be right Kuki." Abby replied as Boston let out a yelp in pain.

"What's wrong Boston?"

Kuki then saw a sac of water coming out of Boston.

"She's in labor, Abby get Wally, Nigel and Hoggie!" Kuki shouted as then she turned to Abby.

"I'll do that, Kuki keep Boston calm." Abby instructed Kuki.

"It's ok Boston, you're going to have your puppies. You're doing great, I'm here I will never leave you like this."

Boston was claming down as she started her breathing, she knows that Kuki's not leaving her

In the next room; Wally, Hoggie and Nigel were watching youtube poop Caillou on Nigel's laptop they were laughing at the funniest parts.

"Caillou, it's time for your bath." Caillou's mommy said on Nigel's laptop.

"**** you!"

"Oh god, he just said the F word."

"I'm serious Caillou, I'm not going to play games with you."

"Wally, Nigel and Hoggie. I'm so glad I found you guys." Abby said as Nigel turned his laptop off and he and his friends went to where Abby is standing.

"What's wrong Abby?"

"Is is one of the dogs?" Wally asked.

"Yes, Boston's having her puppies. We have to get down quick, Boston will die if she doesn't have her puppies."

"Right, let's go Kids Next Door. Downstairs."

"So who's with Boston right now?" Hoggie asked.

"Kuki's looking after Boston while she's having her puppies."

"That's good."

Downstairs Kuki was with Boston keeping her clam.

"Good girl Boston, just relax and it will be fine." Kuki said as she was petting Boston's stomach then she let out a yelp as Abby and her friends went down then went to where Boston's having her puppies.

"How is she doing Kuki?"

"Very well, her first puppy is born." Kuki replied "And it's a girl."

Boston then licked her first puppy and Kuki write the puppy's name on the pink coller that says 'Kate' on it then put her with Boston so she can nurse from her.

"Aww, the first one is born."

"So cute." Abby sighted as she petted Boston.

"You did great Boston, it will be over soon."

Boston then let out a yelp as Wally and Kuki were delivering Boston's puppies.

"You're ok Boston."

"You're doing great sweet heart." Kuki said to Boston as Wally saw the second puppy coming out of Boston.

"The next one's coming out, you're doing great Boston."

Then Kuki catched the puppy and it was in her hands .

"It's a girl."

"Wow, another girl." Abby said as Kuki wrote Dusk on the pink collor and then put Boston's puppy with her sister to nruse from her.

"You're ok Boston, just breathe I know it hurts." Hoggie said as Boston barked in pain as she is pushing another puppy out.

"We'vre got another one!" Wally said.

"Push Boston, push it out!" Kuki scream as Boston screamed and scared Koda and the other dogs as her second puppy came out of her."

"It's a girl."

"Another girl, we've got three girls so far."

Then Belle came downstairs and sees Kuki and her friends were helping Boston delivering her puppies.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Belle, Boston's having puppies." Kuki said.

"Ok let me call Hannah about this, she'll be excited about this."

After a few hours Boston had 10 beautiful puppies, she had 8 girls and Two boys.

"So what are the girls names?"

"The girls are; Kate, Dusk, Lisa, Lois, Christa, Lilly, Carley and Kiara and the boys are; Splash and Samba."

"Cute names Kuki, I will tell that to Hannah."

"We need a break."

"I'll check on you later Boston, you did a good job girl." Kuki said as Boston kissed Kuki's face.

End of chapter 3


End file.
